


雨季之前

by Icarusx



Category: Lovebychance
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarusx/pseuds/Icarusx





	雨季之前

陈智霆下车的时候还在揉眼睛，声音含含糊糊的，没醒，抓着陈瑞书的手臂，手指热乎乎的，“Mark…都怪我睡着了，本来要送你回家的。”

陈瑞书反手把手指滑进了陈智霆指缝，拉着他进了公寓楼，凌晨的电梯也不用等候，两人一下就到了陈智霆家门口。

陈智霆眨巴眨巴眼睛，举起手挥挥，“拜拜。”

陈瑞书看着他，歪着头，突然说，“亲一下，P’Gun.”

“嗯……”陈智霆还没说好就被推到墙上，他轻轻哼了一声，一点挣扎也没有，手很顺从地缠住了陈瑞书的脖子把身体凑过去。

好像一个人嘴里含了一口汽水，另一个人嚼着充气糖果，唇舌交缠时好像要爆炸，远距离的思念是导火索。

陈瑞书卷着陈智霆的舌尖，亲吻变成了啃噬，咬着陈智霆上唇不放，扣在腰间的手捏得不分轻重，他分开陈智霆的双腿，身体起反应的部分就抵在陈智霆腿根。

“我……Mark……我哥在家……啊……”陈智霆最后一点理智觉醒，推开了陈瑞书，捂住了嘴，“明天吧……”

陈瑞书扔下包，扣着陈智霆两只手摁在他脸颊两边，并不给他逃跑的机会又狠狠亲了上去。

陈智霆嘤咛着却也没有再推开。

走廊尽头的门突然打开了。

“Gun.”

小情侣被吓得一下子分开了。

“哥……哥。”陈智霆一下子拉下自己被陈瑞书推到胸口的T恤，站得笔直。

陈瑞书马上捡起扔在地上的包，挡在小腹。

“还不回来！”隔着老远都能看到跑哥黑成锅底的脸色。

陈智霆踢踢陈瑞书让他先走，陈瑞书看了他一眼，和跑哥鞠了个躬，直接进了消防通道。

 

被跑哥揪着狠狠骂了好久，陈智霆叹着气回房间，在拿着睡衣进浴室准备随便洗个澡，可是身体冲着热水却越变越热，闭上眼睛就又想起陈瑞书，想着想着更加难受，他匆匆关了水擦干身体出去了。  
陈瑞书偏偏这时候打了视频电话过来，陈智霆深吸了好几口气才敢接通。

接通了，陈瑞书那一边却是黑的。

陈智霆擦了擦头发，轻轻喊了声“Mark”。

“P’Gun……”陈瑞书声音模糊又低沉，“你再喊我一声。”

“干嘛啊，我才不喊。”陈智霆拿着手机倒到床上，“我怎么看不见你？”

“你凑近点就能看到了。”

陈智霆真的凑近了，“看不见啊……你在干嘛呀？”

“我在想你……”陈瑞书突然呻吟了一声。

陈智霆一下子知道了，马上捂住了摄像头，脸腾得红了，瓮声瓮气，“你怎么这样啊……”

陈瑞书在那头却不管陈智霆微弱的抗议，断断续续的呻吟不停，还夹杂叫着陈智霆的名字。陈智霆听得快害羞死了，抱着枕头又盖上被子，但又不舍得关掉，看着黑乎乎的屏幕。

镜头晃了晃。

“P’Gun不是也说想我吗？”陈瑞书那头突然亮了，他的面孔出现，半眯着的眼睛直直对上陈智霆的，“我都没有感受到。”

陈智霆的睡衣领口大，他侧躺着，肩膀和锁骨都露着，鼻尖和脸颊都是红的，眼睛混着灯光竟然像是水光一样闪动，他不说话，只是微张着嘴呼吸，嘴唇那么红。

陈瑞书看着镜头，“P’Gun，我又硬了怎么办。”

一下子静得只剩下被电波改调的呼吸声。

陈智霆想开口说“我去找你”，陈瑞书已经先开口了，“P’Gun你做给我看好不好？”

一听到这句话，陈智霆的呼吸都快起来，心脏拥进一泵温热血液，重重地跳了一下。

 

陈智霆换了件衬衫，他凑近了调手机角度的时候，陈瑞书看见衣服上自己的名字——是上次留宿时留下的校服。

陈瑞书的太阳穴突突地跳，他握住自己下身上下轻轻动作了一下。

陈智霆对着镜头趴下了，白生生的腿，细瘦的腰，弧度好看的臀部。他挤了一手的润滑剂，笨拙地抹在臀缝，记着陈瑞书的动作，用中指揉了揉褶皱，却怎么也不能把手指挤进那个窄小的地方。过了好一会，他依旧不得要领，只好回头看着镜头，什么也说不出，用眼神寻求帮助。

“P，再揉一揉，再往下摸一摸。像我那样。”

陈智霆格外听话，顺着流满润滑剂的臀缝摸到会阴，抓住性器撸动，他本身对这些事并没有多少热情，自己很少做，动作依然是生疏，但是一想到陈瑞书正隔着屏幕在身后看着自己，就变得敏感起来，腰软绵绵地塌下去，半勃的性器高高地翘了起来，流出清液。

陈瑞书盯着陈智霆淋漓的股间轻轻收缩的入口，硬得发疼，他声音有点哑了，“P’Gun，把手指放进去。”

陈智霆把头埋在枕头里，手伸到后面，勉强塞了一根手指进去，却不敢动，满满的异物感让他很紧张。

“动一动，往里面一点，P’Gun你的敏感点好深……啊……”陈瑞书像是想起来什么，低低的呻吟声传出来，“好久不见……P你里面还是那么紧，又湿又热，夹得我好舒服。”

陈智霆听着陈瑞书从没说过的话，连腰上都泛起了粉红，手指真的不自觉地往里探去，抽动时的水声听来格外明显。他又加了一根手指，再动起来时热热的感觉就好像从身体里面冒出来一样，引着他往深处探，碰到前列腺时他几乎是不受控制地叫出来，大腿都打起了颤。

“是摸到了吗？P’Gun好棒哦，我以为只有我的手指才能摸到呢，藏得好深……舒服吗？再多摸摸那里，会更舒服的 ，还会流东西出来，好湿好滑。”

“Mark……啊……我不行……”陈智霆听着陈瑞书的话又碰上了敏感点，快感涌上来的时候他几乎分不清在自己身体里的到底是自己的手指还是陈瑞书的。

看到陈智霆另一只手已经摸上了性器上想要发泄出来，陈瑞书就又说，“P你不许碰前面，用后面高潮。不然下次我把你的手绑起来艹。”

陈智霆完全沉浸在情欲里了，迷迷糊糊听到陈瑞书的话又不敢不听，他已经跪不住了，歪倒在了床上，泪汪汪的眼睛看了屏幕里的陈瑞书一眼，把手从性器上拿开了，另一只手又在股间抽插起来，腿夹着枕头，咬着衬衫不敢叫，只能隐约听到几声“Mark”。

陈智霆太敏感，就算是自己也一下轻易高潮了，他躺在床上气喘吁吁，又撑着床铺趴好，臀部翘得高高的，臀尖都是粉色，手指拔出来时带出粘腻润滑剂和肠液，从收缩着的入口滑下大腿。

“P’Gun你好棒……”

陈瑞书想起他们的第一次。陈智霆怎么也不肯叫出来，自己捂着嘴埋在枕头里。那时候他还是银发，湿了之后贴在红通通的眼睛边，像是走失的精灵。他的腰那么细，那么白，手抓一会就会留下痕迹，好久也不消。高潮时他整个人的温度都升高了，身体轻轻地颤，皮肤的粉红色像是浸在液体的夕阳里。

他也射了。


End file.
